This invention relates to a fluid actuated impact drilling tool, and more particularly, to an impact drilling tool that can be used in the petroleum drilling industry and actuated by an hydraulic fluid, normally the drilling mud. Since the filing of parent application 479,369, changes and improvements have been made in the original invention as a result of extensive field testing. This patent application is directed towards the patentable improvements.